A drive assist apparatus of a vehicle such as an automobile is known that, when an object moving toward a determination area set around a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as “moving object”) is present, performs a collision avoidance operation in order to avoid a collision between the moving object and the vehicle. This kind of drive assist apparatus includes a first detecting portion capable of detecting an object present around the vehicle, and a second detecting portion capable of detecting the object by a different method from the first detecting portion, and also includes a control portion that performs the collision avoidance operation based on detection information obtained from the first detecting portion and the second detecting portion, as described in Patent Document 1, for example.
In this kind of drive assist apparatus, there is a need to avoid unnecessary execution of the collision avoidance operation, so in order to comply with this kind of need, it is necessary to execute the collision avoidance operation when it is able to be determined that the presence of the moving object is certain.